


promise me forever- finnick odair x reader

by dannydoesnotdab



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 65th Hunger Games, F/F, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydoesnotdab/pseuds/dannydoesnotdab
Summary: finnick odair. your best friend since before you can remember. finnick odair. the name called as the female tribute for the 65th hunger games. this is an x reader in which finnick odair is genderbent, girl x girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: drug references, sex, mental illness, swearing, and other mature content. viewer discretion advised.

your shaky hands struggle, tying your hair back into braided crown. you hear a knock on the door, making you jump. 

"i'll get it." you murmur as you stumble to the door. you open it to see finnick standing in front of you, gently leaning on the post. she gives you a half smile. 

"hey." you fall into her arms, wrapping yourself firmly around her torso. she lightly chuckles. "good to see you too." you pull away after a minute or so, gesturing for her to enter. she trots in. your hair is a mess, flopping everywhere. it's hardly brushed. finnick sighs as she forces you to sit, running your brush softly through your hair. 

"why'd you cut your hair if you love brushing mine?" you scoff. finnick flips back her short blonde hair. 

"because." she whispers lightly in your ear, softly kissing your cheek. you flush. you and finnick... you're friends. friends. nothing more. you must remind yourself this every ten seconds when being with her. she is a god. magnificent. you could get lost in her eyes that only soften for you. her steady and warm touch ignites something... inhuman in you. she's perfect. absolutely perfect. but, you'll be okay admiring from the safe friend zone you're boxed in. 

"s-so..." you say, trying for conversation. "are you excited?" you can hear her lips part and form a smile as she pulls back a strand of hair and begins braiding it. 

"ecstatic." she responds. "did you sleep alright?" you debate lying to her so she won't worry, but she'll see right through you. she always does. 

"not really. another nightmare." her voice softens and she sighs. 

"what happened?" 

"same as always." she turns you around so you look at her dead in the eye. 

"you won't be a tribute. i promise." 

"y-you're not," 

"if they call you, i'll volunteer. i swear i will." 

"but if they-"

"they won't call me. and even if they do..." her head falls, soft strands of hair hanging in her face. "promise me you won't volunteer." she says, raising her head. 

"n-no. finnick-" 

"i took extra terrasse this year, y/n. a lot of it." 

"w- what?" you throw your arms into the air. "you lied to me! you promised you wouldn't take any!" 

"you were starving! you never accept the fish so i had to get creative." you get up to leave. "please. let's not fight." you turn to her. 

"you could get called, you know. how many times?" she looks down. "how many times, finnick?" your voice harshens. 

"it should be added an extra..." she pauses to bite her lower lip. "thirty seven times." you rub your face, tears filling your eyes. "i'm sorry." finnick chokes out. "i'm really sorry." your expression softens. what am i doing? you think. salty tears begin to stream down her face. she leans her forehead to your abdomen as she begins to sob. 

"it's okay..." you murmur, brushing her short hair with your hands. "it's okay." 

"please... just... promise me you won't. you won't volunteer." you shush her, which only results in more hysteria. "please!" she begs you.

"i promise. i promise i won't volunteer." eventually, she stops crying and begins to distract herself by doing your hair into a dutch braid. after a while, your mother comes out of her room, telling you that it's time to leave. 

"come on, fin." you take her hand as you walk out the door, heading into an abyss of uncertainty and fear. as always, they prick your hand to identify you as you're ushered into confined places, forced to accept whatever follows. finnick's grip tightens. she looks to you. 

"happy hunger games."

"and may the odds be ever in your favor." you whisper back with a smile. mireya portendorfer steps onto the stage, her long, pastel, multi-colored wig dancing behind her. she looks ridiculous as always, wearing a brightly colored pantsuit with decorative white puff balls all over her.

"ladies and gentlemen," she begins, in her squeaky capital voice, "welcome to the 65th annual hunger games!" on que, the television behind her turns on. there lies president snow.

"families torn apart. women, men, and children slaughtered." finnick turns to you and frowns.

"because that isn't happening anymore." she scoffs. 

"from the treaty of the treason, in penace for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of twelve and eighteen at a public reaping." you turn to finnick, observing her bright, sea green eyes and her hair frolicking in the wind. "these tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital. then, transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains." finnick's grip tightens. "henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the hunger games." the projector shuts off. 

"now, ladies and gentlemen," mireya purrs, "let's see our tributes for this year!" she gives her widest smile, showing her teeth which are embedded with jewels. "ladies first!" she prances over to the bowl of names, excited to see who's lives will be taken from them this year. she digs to the bottom of the bowl and takes out a name. 

"you okay?" finnick asks you. 

"of course." you say with a sigh. mireya walks back over to the microphone, unraveling the name. 

"finnick odair!"


	2. no fish left in the sea

your body freezes. you feel finnick's grip tighten. you turn to her. 

"i-" you begin to say something. anything. she stops you with a stern look, her eyes piercing through you. she walks up, or more like runs up, to the stairs before you can say anything. you assume mireya says something like, "another child to be slaughtered! fun for us all!" and walks to pick a male tribute, but nothing comes through. your vision fails you. everything sounds garbled and distorted. your knees shake uncontrollably. your hands reach for something, anything, to keep you steady. then, everything goes black. 

"y/n? y/n?" finnick's voice pulls you into reality. her calloused, yet gentle, hands are holding your face. 

"f-finnick?" you murmur. "where..." 

"you passed out. i had the peace keepers bring you to me." you sit up.

"y- you were-"

"i know, i know." she interrupts. "it's okay." you begin to cry as you embrace her. why am i even crying? you think. i'm not the one going into the arena! but i will be the one to mourn her once her lifeless body is sent back to district four... 

"p-promise me you'll... you'll try to win?" you choke out between your sobs. 

"of course." she murmurs. "of course." she lets your hair down and runs her fingers through it. a peace keeper walks in. 

"time's up." he says stiffly. this is it. you think. the last time you'll ever see finnick. it feels like someone has just stabbed you straight through your heart. before you can stop yourself, you lean forward and kiss her. your lips softly graze hers, for only a second, before you pull away. finnick's flushed crimson. her mouth is open, about to say something, but nothing comes out. you walk out the door. finnick odair. the girl who never shuts up is speechless. in normal circumstances, you'd tease her about it or be proud of yourself for silencing her, but instead... you just feel empty. at least you had a chance. to do it at least once. you walk back into reality. into district four. soon, you'll be waving her goodbye. waving goodbye, separated by thick glass and metal. you can't stand it. you simply can't. you walk around in the ghost town that is district four. people are scattered in front of the train, desperate to give their condolences. instead, you walk home. you can't bear to see her, knowing in a few weeks she'll be dead. you collapse in your bedroom. sobbing. clinging onto anything and everything for support. she's gone. finnick is... gone. you hear a gentle knock on your door, to which you ignore. your mother will leave soon, and she does. 

"please... just... promise me you won't. you won't volunteer."

"i promise. i promise i won't volunteer." 

it comes back in flashes. her smile. her eyes. her soft voice. her strong hands. it burns through your mind, ingraining itself in it's own special little corner. seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours, and before you know it, it's pitch black outside. you hear your mom turn on the television. the replay of the reaping. you manage to drag yourself out of your room. right in time for district four. you watch from the back of the living room. finnick starring blankly into the distance. you collapsing as she walks to the stage. albany vonheska, a frail seventeen year old, called as the male tribute. he has thin, black, and oily hair. you've seen him... once or twice. no one volunteers to take his place as he stumbles to the stage, tears streaming down his face. yet finnick remains calm. you see her mouth something as mireya announces the tributes. it's a message. you grab the remote out of your mother's hand, frantically rewinding.

"y/n! what are you-"

"shut up!" you yell at her. she takes the remote from you, knocking you to your feet. 

"you listen to me, little girl-" she begins. "you will not defy me. i don't care if your friend was selected, i-" before she can continue, you get up and rush out the door. 

"i know it's hard... but as soon as you're eighteen, you can live with my family."

"fin... it doesn't work that way. my mother... my father... they won't allow that. i don't want you to be hurt in the process."

"you don't understand, i don't care what happens to me! i need to make sure you're okay. promise me you'll be okay."

"i can't-"

"promise." 

"i promise." 

you dash towards the ocean, where you and finnick used to meet. you run into the water, its coldness splashing over you. the salty water falls in your face, burning your eyes and deepening your thirst. your body becomes heavy from your waterlogged clothing. you drop into the ocean, tears streaming down your face. 

"these games... they're stupid. they're not preventing anything."

"yeah right! fin, there's been years without an uprising. as far as the capital is concerned, they're doing perfect."

"that doesn't change the fact that it's stupid."

"finnick..." you whisper. your voice increasingly gets louder, until you're screaming her name. "finnick!"


End file.
